(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of a vehicle that adjusts a seat, a steering wheel, a side view mirror, and a rear view mirror according to a body type, e.g., to reduce tiredness of a driver and improve comforts of driving.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, improvements have been made to vehicles to reduce the tiredness of a vehicle driver, as well as to minimize actions by the driver other than driving the vehicle, thus meeting the demands of vehicle users. For example, when a driver sits on a driver's seat, a position of the left and/or right side view mirrors may be adjusted according to that driver's body type.
Meanwhile, when another driver takes over, the seat, the steering device, and the mirrors are not adjusted according to the other driver's body type, and therefore there is a problem that further setting needs to be performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.